Dream Girl
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Ada janji yang mengikat Rivaille hingga dia bisa tetap tegar saat kematian Petra. Hanya saja, hatinya tak bisa menampik. Membuatnya memimpikan bermacam-macam hal dalam tidurnya. Di awal sepeninggal Petra dia selalu di hantui mimpi buruk. Tapi sekarang dia justru berbalik ingin tidur selamanya. Karena dengan tidur, dia dapat bertemu Petra/Request by Romy Yuhardiansyah/Mind to RnR?


"_Heichou."_

_Panggilan Petra membuat cangkir berisi kopi hitam yang Rivaille pegang menempel di depan bibirnya. Menunda pergerakan tangannya menumpahkan sedikit cairan berwarna pekat itu untuk dia kecap._

"_Maukah Anda berjanji padaku?" Sepasang mata biru milik Petra Ral menatap kopral muda itu lekat-lekat._

_Rivaille memberikan satu anggukan untuk mempersilahkan Petra berbicara lagi sebelum dia mulai meminum kopinya pelan. Tanda menyanggupi pertanyaan gadis itu._

"_Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada saya tetaplah tegar, Hiechou."_

_Rivaille terbatuk kecil. Cepat-cepat dia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke atas piring alas di meja. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas dia pergunakan untuk menutup mulutnya._

"_Ma...Maafkan saya, Heichou."Petra menunduk serba salah._

_Masih berusaha meredakan batuknya, otak kopral muda itu mengkaji ulang perkataan Petra tadi. Seuntai kalimat yang tidak biasa itu mau tak mau membuat perasaannya tak menentu._

_Dia mengerutkan kening tak suka. Tak suka dengan apa yang Petra ucapkan. Tak suka pula dengan debaran di dadanya. Debaran ini menganggu. Debaran ini memiliki sensasi berbeda. Karena debaran ini berisi rasa takut._

_Takut? Rivaille tak percaya kalau rasa yang paling dia benci itu ternyata menghampirinya kini. Tapi hal itu memang benar. Dia takut. Takut akan kehilangan salah satu prajurit terbaiknya. Takut kehilangan Petra Ral._

_Rivaille mendecih dalam hati._

_Jangan bercanda. Kenapa dia harus takut? Petra pasti baik-baik saja. Ya, Petra pasti akan baik-baik saja di bawah pengawasan dan perlindungannya. Tapi, entah kenapa Rivaile merasa tidak yakin. Untuk pertama kalinya selama dia hidup, dia membenci dirinya sendiri._

_Rasa takut itu semakin menjadi. Ada alasan dari semua hal. Termasuk dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Dia tahu ada sebab lain mengapa dia sampai setakut ini. Sama halnya dengan mengapa dia menyanggupi permintaan ayah si gadis untuk mempercayakan putrinya pada kedua tangannya. Petra Ral bukan hanya sekedar prajurit terbaik yang dia punya._

_Rivaille mengambil napas sejenak untuk mengontrol emosinya sebelum dia menggulirkan kedua iris kelabunya pada Petra yang masih memasang wajah khawatir semi takut. Walau wajah itu tidak menengadah, dia tahu bagaimana ekspresi yang tercetak di atasnya._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa. Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu." Tukasnya tajam. Rivaille memang tak pernah suka ekspresi Petra yang seperti itu. Apakah dia sebegitu menyeramkannya?_

_Gadis itu terperanjat dan menampilkan wajahnya. Dapat Rivaille lihat sedikit senyuman terlengkung di atas bibirnya. "Yo...Yokatta. Saya minta maaf sekali lagi, Heichou."_

_Rivaille mendengus melihat Petra yang merendahkan punggungnya sedikit. Mendenguskan perasaan leganya.  
_

_Setidaknya dengan melihat senyum yang gadis itu punya telah membuat perasaannya membaik. Dia tidak habis pikir, bahkan sekarang pun Petra Ral dapat sangat mempengaruhi suasana batinnya? Jangan sampai seluruh Scout Legion mengetahui fakta terselubung ini. Tidak! Bahkan seluruh orang yang mengenal kopral muda Rivaille._

_Dia menunduk. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya menggunakan helaian rambut depannya. "Hari sudah malam. Kembalilah ke kamarmu."_

"_Ha...Ha'i, Heichou. Demo—" Lagi-lagi Petra berhasil menahan pergerakannya. Kali ini membuat berhenti kedua kakinya yang hendak meninggalkan kursi bekasnya duduk._

_Ayolah! Rivaile sudah sangat ingin membenamkan wajah bahagianya ke bantal. Perlu di ketahui, itulah salah satu sisi lain seorang Rivaile karena ulah Petra._

_Rivaille melihat kegusaran gadis itu dalam duduknya di kursi samping kanan yang bersebelahan dengan kursi tempatnya duduk tadi. Sekali lagi, dia mengerutkan kening tak suka karenaa ekspresi gadis itu._

"_Cepat katakan. Aku sudah sangat lelah." Alibi. Rupanya kopral muda ini juga pandai mengarang alasan. Sebaik dia menyayatkan senjatanya pada tengkuk titan._

_Bahu gadis itu menengang sebelum dia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan gerakan kaku. Dari dalam kedua bola matanya yang bergetar memandang Rivaille, terpancar siluet permohonan di sana._

"_Maukah Anda menyanggupi permintaanku tadi, Heichou?"_

_Dapat Rivaille rasakan aliran darahnya yang seolah berhenti mengalir saat dia kembali mengingat pertanyaan Petra yang sempat dia lupakan. Mau tak mau, dia kembali membenci rasa takut yang muncul kedua kalinya._

_Rivaille memamerkan punggungnya. Membelakangi Petra yang mengarahkan tatapan harap-harap cemas._

"_Jangan sombong." Dia balas memandang Petra melalui bahu kanannya._

"_Aku tidak selemah itu." Setelahnya dia meninggalkan Petra yang tersenyum lega._

_Sosok kopral muda itu menghilang di telan satu-satunya pintu ruang kerjanya tanpa tahu bahwa senyum yang Petra sunggingkan itu mengalirkan cairan bening._

"_Terima kasih, Heichou. Saya sudah bisa tenang karena perasaan Anda sudah jelas."_

_Malam itu, Petra menangis tanpa suara di atas rasa lega, bahagia sekaligus sedihnya. Lega karena Rivaille menyanggupi permintaannya. Bahagia karena dia tidak perlu melihat Rivaille yang terpuruk apabila nantinya dia pergi, sekaligus sedih akan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan._

_Namun bagi Petra, ketidakspesialan dirinya di hati sang kopral muda itu sangat dia syukuri. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi yang menangisinya selain sang ayah apabila nyawanya telah habis suatu saat nanti._

_Hari itu pasti akan tiba. Hari di mana semua yang bernyawa akan jadi tak bernyawa dengan cara apapun. Sama halnya dengan titan-titan itu juga. Yang terpenting, sebelum waktu yang di berikan oleh sang Maha Pencipta habis, dia ingin terus berjuang untuk berkonstribusi demi kebangkitan umat manusia. Berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga._

_Namun, tanpa Petra sendiri tahu juga, di malam yang sama, Rivaille terjaga sampai fajar menjelang hanya untuk menampik serta menenangkan diri atas firasat buruknya mengenai nasib gadis yang diam-diam berada di sudut khusus dalam hatinya._

* * *

Shingeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

Story by Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Dream Girl

.

.

.

Rivaille & Petra Ral

Request By Romy Yuhardiansyah

.

.

.

Cameo:

Hange Zoe & Eren Jeager

.

.

.

**Warning: **Angst (?), Romance (?), OOC (?), Miss Typo (?)

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Hope You'll Like It

And Please Your Review^^

* * *

Rivaille membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan cepat. Sedetik kemudian dia beranjak mendudukkan dirinya. Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya terpaku dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Nafasnya berat dan bulir-bulir keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Petra." Panggilnya dengan lirih pada udara kosong. Namun sepinya keadaan sekitar membuat suaranya terdengar cukup jelas.

Di pandangannya dia melihat kepala bersurai pirang emas milik gadis itu. Namun dada sampai tubuh bagian bawahnya tak terlihat. Tenggelam dalam lautan darah. Mulut gadis itu terbuka. Seperti berteriak namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Air matanya pun tumpah ruah. Mengalir deras melewati pipinya dan berakhir di ujung dagunya.

"Petra!" Panggil Rivaille lebih keras lagi.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan gadis itu pun hendak menyambutnya. Namun sayang, tak sampai. Ada sedikit jarak yang tersisa di antara tangan keduanya.

Rivaille mendecih. Di angkatlah tubuhnya untuk bersiap melompat. Menghapus jarak yang tak sampai dua belas sentimeter tersebut. Tak peduli bahwa dia pasti akan tercebur masuk ke dalam kubangan darah itu. Yang terpenting adalah meraih Petra. Urusan lainnya dapat dia pikirkan nanti. Sebelum gadis itu tenggelam. Sebelum gadis itu mati.

Begitu Rivaille melakukan niatnya, benar jarak itu menghilang. Tangan Petra berada dalam genggamannya, namun hanya sedetik. Dia yakin kalau dia telah berhasil meraih tangan mungil itu karena dia sempat merasakan dingin yang tangannya rasakan saat kulitnya bersinggungan dengan milik Petra. Tapi dalam sekejab juga tangan itu menghilang dan rasa dingin yang tangannya rasakan justru berganti di rasakan oleh dahinya.

"Ittai." Rasa sakit yang langsung menjalari seluruh permukaan dahinya langsung membuat matanya mengerjab bingung.

Tak ada Petra yang dilihatnya. Tak ada lautan darah di depannya. Kini yang dia lihat adalah jendela besar kamarnya yang mengibarkan korden putih, lemari pakaiannya di sisi kanan, dan benda terakhir yang dilihatnya ketika menggulirkan tatapan ke bawah menjelaskan tempat di mana sekarang dia berada, yaitu lantai marmer kamarnya.

Rivaille menegang. Ditariklah punggungnya mundur ke belakang. Dia tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya menabrak sebuah benda keras di belakangnya. Dia menoleh cepat dan langsung menghembuskan napas lega saat mendapati tempat tidurnyalah yang berada di sana.

Dia mengembalikan kepalanya ke depan. Masih sambil mengontrol irama jantungnya yang tak beraturan, dia menyandarkan diri pada tempat tidurnya. Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang saling menyilang di atas kedua lutut terlipatnya, Rivaille menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

Sekali lagi, suasana kamarnya yang sunyi senyap tak mampu menyamarkan suara pelannya. "Menyedihkan kau, Levi."

* * *

Hanji Zoe tahu Rivaille mulai tidak beres tepat setelah kematian Petra. Semua itu di tandai dari seringnya dia mengabaikan siapapun yang mengajaknya bicara atau kepergok sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Hanji tahu apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang tengah Rivaille lamunkan.

Petra Ral. Pasti gadis itu.

Sosok Petra bukanlah sebatas prajurit Scout Legion di bawah komando Rivaille semata. Lebih dari itu, dia istimewa bagi sang komandan itu sendiri. Rivaille sangat pandai berakting selama ini, Hanji akui itu.

Sama halnya dengan kali ini. Dahi Rivaille yang bertempelkan plester luka dapat dia tebak pastilah karena kelinglungan kopral muda tersebut. Entah apa yang telah dia lakukan malam tadi. Kalau boleh memberi contoh seperti apa hal yang sia-sia itu, cobalah menanyakan kondisi Rivaille pada orangnya langsung. Tak ada jawaban. Dia terus membisu. Terlepas dari kebiasaannya untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting. Hanya saja, ada yang berbeda. Seolah dia tengah memendam sesuatu dalam diamnya.

Terkecuali Hanji dan Eren Jeager—anggota Scout Legion tanggung jawabnya. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan abaian Rivaille. Baik Hanji maupun Eren seringkali hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah saat pertanyaan mereka menguap menjadi satu dengan udara sekitar.

Namun untuk hal ini, mungkin hanya Hanji seorang yang menyadarinya. Rivaille seperti itu bukan karena setiap pertanyaan yang semua orang tujukan padanya itu tidak penting. Tapi karena dukanya yang terlalu dalam, membuatnya sama sekali tak mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

Tidak sampai pada masalah dahinya yang berplester luka, kali ini Hanji pun kembali melayangkan tatapan sedihnya saat Rivaille memanggil Petra dengan gusar untuk segera membawakan minuman favoritnya—kopi hitam—karena dia sudah sangat kehausan.

"Kemana saja dia?! Baru kali ini dia tidak mengantarkan kopiku seperti biasanya!"

Hanji tidak tahu pukul berapa sajakah Petra akan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Rivaille dengan kedua tangan menyanggah nampan berisikan secangkir kopi hitam beserta tekonya. Yang dia tahu, Petra selalu menyediakan minuman kesukaan Rivaille tanpa perlu menunggu perintah darinya. Sedangkan sekarang? Semua sudah berubah. Harusnya Rivaille sadar itu.

Hanji memejamkan matanya. "Levi."

Tanpa perlu dia lihat, orang yang namanya dia panggil itu pasti tengah terdiam karena langkah kakinya tertahan olehnya. Orang itu juga pasti tengah menoleh padanya. Menunggunya untuk mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia ucapkan.

"Petra..." Hanji menguatkan hatinya. Dia tak perlu merasa takut akan salah berucap. Karena memang inilah kenyataannya.

Kalaupun keadaan tak mampu mengatakannya, biarlah dia yang mengambil alih tugas itu untuk memberitahukannya pada Levi. Dia harus segera sadar. "...Sudah meninggal."

Begitu otak Hanji memerintahkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk terbuka, yang dia lihat adalah tertunduknya kepala Rivaille. Entah bagaimana ekspresi di balik helai-helai hitam tersebut.

Hanji menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya dengan dibarengi ucapan berikutnya yang keluar. "Kalau kau ingin kopimu, biar aku yang—"

"Tidak perlu."

Hanji terpana. Dia akui, seandainya dunia ini tentram tanpa adanya titan dan manusia hidup damai dengan leluasa mengekspresikan diri masing-masing, Rivaille sangatlah cocok untuk menjadi seorang aktor.

"Biar aku yang membuatnya sendiri."

Hanji salah kalau dia merasa tahu akan semua hal tentang Rivaille. Ada satu yang dia tidak ketahui. Entah bagaimana Rivaille menahan semua perasaannya, itulah yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan rumit di kepalanya. Sama rumitnya dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan mengapa tubuh para titan itu begitu ringan.

* * *

Rivaille mengernyit aneh begitu lidahnya mengecap rasa pahit dari kopi hitam buatannya. Dia yakin kalau dia telah membuat bahkan menyeduhkan kopinya sama seperti yang Petra lakukan. Dia pun yakin kalau tiap langkah yang dilihatnya dari cara Petra setiap hari telah di terapkannya dengan benar.

Tapi kenapa rasa kopi ini sungguh berbeda?

Rivaille mengira ada yang salah dengan lidahnya dan memutuskan untuk memastikannya dengan meneguk isi cangkirnya sekali lagi. Kembali juga, dia merasakan pahit yang sama. Benar dia tengah sakit, itulah kesimpulan yang dia dapatkan. Karena tidak fitnya tubuh dapat mempengaruhi indera perasa.

Dia merogoh laci meja kerjanya untuk mencari obat flu. Dia meyakini kalau dia pasti terserang flu karena memang penyakit itulah yang dapat mempengaruhi syaraf-syaraf di dalam lidahnya. Lagipula, dia memang merasa sedikit meriang.

Obat itu di temukannya. Kedua matanya tengah mengamati setablet obat demam dan flu. Cepat-cepat di bukanya dua bungkusan yang menyelubungi dua buah pil sekaligus tanpa perlu memperhatikan tanggal kadaluwarsanya. Tentu saja tidak perlu karena Petra baru saja memasukkan obat ini ke dalam lacinya dua hari yang lalu, dia masih ingat itu.

Dia harus segera meminum dua butir obat yang kini telah berada di tangannya agar lidahnya juga segera kembali normal. Agar dia dapat merasakan kembali rasa kopi hitam seperti yang Petra buat.

Tidak! Bukan itu. Dia harus meminum obat ini agar pekerjaannya tidak terbengkalai. Lagipula apabila seorang kopral sepertinya jatuh sakit, akan jadi sangat merepotkan untuk ekspedisi-ekspedisi di luar gerbang yang berikutnya.

Rivaille segera menelan dua buah benda pahit itu tanpa memerlukan air untuk membantu kelancaran proses menelannya. Benda pahit? Entahlah, dia tak merasakan rasa apapun. Memang benar dia tengah sakit.

Setelahnya Rivaille menghela napas. Di sandarkanlah punggungnya ke sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk. Kepalanya menengadah memandang langit sore melalui jendela besar di sebelah kirinya. Menampakkan langit orange dengan biasan cahaya kuning keemasan sang Surya. Langit senja yang entah bagaimana secara tidak sengaja, membuat Rivaille jadi teringat akan sebuah kenangan dengan sang gadis berambut keemasan.

Di bawah langit senja, keduanya berjalan beriringan. Di bawah langit senja senyum yang Petra perlihatkan pada saat itu terlihat jauh lebih indah dari biasanya.

Rivaille mengerjab beberapa kali. Berusaha membangun kesadarannya kembali. Petra telah tiada dan tidak mungkin dia bisa melihat wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum itu sejelas saat dia masih hidup. Kenangan sore dulu itu benar hanya kenangan.

Tapi, kenapa semuanya tampak nyata? Tidak mungkin, hari itu telah jauh lewat. Semua hanya masa lalu.

Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Di tegakkanlah tubuhnya dan dia pergunakan meja untuk menumpu siku tangan kanannya sementara ibu jari dan telunjuknya memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Berulang kali dalam hati dia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Petra telah meninggal. Petra telah tenang di alamnya yang baru. Petra yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah ilusi.

"Heichou."

Rivaile bersumpah bahwa dia melihat gadis itu berdiri di sana. Beberapa meter di depannya. Di jarak yang dapat dia jangkau dengan rengkuhannya.

"Mau ikut jalan-jalan sore bersamaku, Heichou?"

Rivaille sudah tak sempat memikirkan apakah semua yang dilihatnya ini nyata atau khayalannya semata karena mulutnya telah bergerak menyuarakan persetujuan.

"Baiklah."

Kedua kakinya bergerak. Rivaille terpana akan posisinya yang kini telah berada di samping Petra. Untuk sesaat dia hanya mampu menatap dua pasang kaki yang saling berdekatan, miliknya dan Petra. Di jarak yang tak sampai setengah meter. Sampai akhirnya panggilan Petra membuat perhatiannya terpusat lagi pada gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kenapa bengong saja? Anda punya usul kita mulai jalan-jalan dari mana, Heichou?"

Sudah sejak kapan dia tidak mendengar suara gadis itu? Bahkan Rivaille sendiri takjub, hanya dengan mendengar suara gadis itu telah membuat kerinduannya terobati sekaligus menjadi candu baginya. Dia ingin terus mendengar gadis itu berbicara. Dia ingin terus berada di samping gadis itu agar tetap bisa mendengar suaranya...

"Terserah kau, Petra."

...Selamanya.

Gadis itu menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ekspresi senang tampak sangat jelas di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari pekarangan kuda dulu, ya. Aku dengar kuda putih betina yang bernama Rose itu telah melahirkan. Aku sangat penasaran seperti apakah warna anaknya."

Ekspresi sumringah gadis itu tersalurkan ke dalam lubuk hati Rivaile. Dia dapat merasakan dadanya penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

* * *

Sejak keanehan Rivaille, Hanji mulai merasa khawatir akan keadaan lelaki itu. Wajah Rivaile yang pucat, jemarinya yang tampak kurus serta kantung mata yang semakin hari semakin menebal menjelaskan semua alasan kekhawatiran Hanji. Dia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja dan hal itulah yang memaksanya untuk menjadi _stalker_ sang kopral muda.

Di tak bosan terus membawakan makanan ke ruang kerjanya sehari tiga kali walau berakhir dengan penolakan Rivaille. Dia tak jengah mengingatkan Rivaille untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya memeriksa dokumen-dokumen agar mencegahnya tidur larut malam sambil mempertebal kesabaran atas kekeraskepalaan lelaki itu dan dia pun tak lelah untuk membantu memeriksa berbagai macam laporan yang terkadang menggunung di meja Rivaille meski pada akirnya dia harus berakhir lembur.

Rivaille yang terkenal jenius itu mendadak menjadi bodoh hanya karena kematian Petra.

Iri.

Tak dapat Hanji tampik perasaan tersebut. Seorang Petra Ral, walau telah mati sekalipun masih sanggup mempengaruhi batin dan jasmani Rivaille. Secara tak langsung karenanya Rivaille jadi menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Betapa beruntungnya Petra di cintai sedalam itu oleh seseorang seperti Rivaille.

Hanji pun sadar kalau dia telah menjadi orang bodoh juga setelah Petra mati. Dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini untuk Rivaille, Hanji pun tak ada bedanya. Ikut terkena efek yang Petra timbulkan. Tapi sebenarnya dia hanya merasa khawatir, itu saja.

Dia tidak membenci Petra. Sejak awal dia tahu siapa yang telah menarik perhatian Rivaille dan dia pun memang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan usaha untuk mendekatinya atau yang paling sederhana, menunjukkan perasaanya. Tidak ada tempat baginya, dia sadar itu.

Hanji hanya merasa kasihan. Kasihan pada Rivaille, kasihan pada Petra dan kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Dikiranya dengan menjaga jarak dari Rivaille, dia tidak akan patah hati apabila suatu saat nanti keduanya benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dia selalu mengira begitu bahkan telah menyiapakan hatinya untuk kemungkinan tersebut.

Tapi yang ada, dia malah menjadi lebih nestapa. Semua justru menjadi lebih buruk dari yang dia duga dan sudah dipastikan, hatinya belum siap akan perkiraannya yang meleset. Petra mati, Rivaile bagaikan mayat hidup dan dia sedih melihat jalan takdir yang Tuhan tetapkan pada mereka berdua.

Karenanya dia bertekad untuk membantu Rivaille sebisanya. Dengan apa yang dia lakukan, dia berharap bahwa lelaki itu dapat mengerti bahwa Petra telah tiada. Dengan dia yang mencurahkan perhatiannya, dia berharap bahwa Rivaile sadar bahwa masih ada yang memperhatikannya selain Petra.

Dia tidak akan melakukan seperti apa yang pernah Petra lakukan selama ini untuk menunjukkan keberadaannya pada Rivaille. Karena bagaimanapun Petra tetaplah Petra dan dia adalah dia. Tak ada yang bisa meniru orang lain. Tak ada gunanya menjadi orang lain. Karena itu dia berjuang dengan caranya sendiri.

Hari ini pun masih begitu dan akan tetap begitu selama Rivaille belum terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia kembali lagi ke ruang kerja lelaki itu untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya dan dia masih mendapati kepala sang kopral muda masih berada di atas mejanya.

Dia memang senang begitu mendapati Rivaille tertidur nyenyak sore tadi ketika dia mengantarkan beberapa berkas ke ruang kerjanya. Namun rasa khawatir kembali menelusup masuk ke dalam sukmanya karena durasi tidur Rivaille yang sudah cukup lama menurutnya. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam. Lagipula, Hanji yakin bahwa lelaki ini sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya sejak pagi setelah menolak sarapan yang dia bawakan.

"Levi." Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Membawa tubuhnya semakin dekat ke meja orang yang dia panggil.

Panggilan pertama memang terkadang lolos dari pendengaran, itu yang sering terjadi pada kebanyakan orang. Hanya saja ini, Rivaille. Orang yang bisa langsung terbangun oleh suara derit pintu sekalipun.

Hanji mulai gusar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bahu Rivaille yang tertidur berbantalkan lipatan kedua tangannya. Diguncangkanlah bahu tersebut dengan pelan. "Levi bangun. Ini sudah hampir larut."

Tidak adanya jawaban untuk kali kedua membuat Hanji menambah kekuatan pada goyangan tangannya pada pundak lelaki tersebut. "Levi bangun! Levi! Kau mendengarku?!"

Tanpa Hanji sadari, suaranya pun telah naik beberapa oktaf dari sebelumnya berkat rasa khawatirnya yang mulai semakin menjadi.

Tanpa sengaja, kedua irisnya mendapati setablet obat yang sudah tak utuh. Dengan kening berkerut heran dan perasaan was-was, dia mengambil tablet tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, kedua bola matanya mendelik saat pikiran buruk melintasi otaknya. Kemungkinan Rivaille yang mencoba bunuh diri dengan menelan dua pil sekaligus merusak akal sehat Hanji.

Tidak! Sudah cukup dengan Petra, Tuhan!

"Levi bangun! Levi!"

* * *

_"Wah! Cantiknya!" Mata Petra berbinar – binar kala anak kuda yang baru lahir itu dilihatnya._

_Rivaile meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada pemandangan di depan. Seekor kuda putih dewasa tengah menyususi anaknya yang juga berwarna putih._

_"Dia menurun dari induknya. Kukira bakal seperti kuda jantannya yang berwarna hitam."_

_Rivaille tak menjawab. Otaknya tengah sibuk mencerna tiap untai kata yang Petra ucapkan. Juga sibuk menikmati merdunya suara si gadis di pendengarannya. Rivaille masih tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa hanya dari suaranya saja dia bisa begitu menyukai Petra? Aneh memang._

_Tapi meski begitu, dia masih ingin mendengar gadis itu berbicara, maka dia pun memutuskan untuk memancing dengan sebuah pertanyaan agar suara itu di dengarnya lagi._

_"Apa kau tahu di mana kuda jantannya?" Pertanyaan yang konyol memang. Sejak kapan seorang Rivaille peduli soal kuda?_

_Petra menoleh cepat. "Heichou ingin melihatnya?"_

_Begitu Rivaille melirikkan matanya, secara bersamaan Petra pun berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar di belakang mereka sambil berseru riang. "Dia biasanya tengah berlari sore bersama Jonas. Coba kemari, Heichou."_

_Rivaile mendenguskan tawanya di atas ekspresinya yang tetap malas. Tidak kentara kalau dia tengah tertawa geli atas sikap Petra. Gadis itu memang selalu bersemangat dalam segala hal._

_Detak jantung Rivaille seolah berhenti saat dia hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Petra berada. Dia tak mengerti. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Mengapa tubuhnya mengkhianatinya?_

_"Hiechou, kemarilah." Panggil Petra._

_Rivaille sudah berusaha namun tak ada perubahan. Kedua kakinya bagai terpaku di bumi. Kebingungan yang melanda membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

_Saat dia masih berusaha untuk menggerakkan kakinya, cahaya sangat terang yang datang dari arah kirinya mengalihkan kesibukannya. Dia membelalakkan mata begitu menyadari cahaya itu bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Menghantamnya segera tanpa sempat dia menghindar pula. Dapat dia rasakan tubuhnya terlempar dan tersedot dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Ingin dia berteriak karena sakit yang juga turut dia rasakan. Tapi sekali lagi tubuhnya menghianatinya dengan mulut yang sama sekali terkunci rapat. Pelan tapi pasti sosoknya menghilang di telan cahaya tersebut._

_Ada apa lagi ini? Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi padaku? Itulah pertanyaan yang masih setia berkelebat di otaknya sejak merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya sampai sekarang dia berada di sebuah tempat serba gelap. Cahaya itu melemparkannya ke sebuah tempat tanpa cahaya sehingga dia tidak tahu di mana tepatnya dia sekarang._

_"Levi! Levi!"_

_Rivaille masih ingat hasil chek-upnya minggu lalu yang mengatakan bahwa keadaan tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Itu pun berlaku untuk kedua indera pendengarannya. Jadi tak ada yang salah dengan telinganya bahwa saat ini benar dia tengah mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya._

_"Levi! Levi bangun! Levi!"_

_Tapi tidak ada siapapun. Ada suara namun tidak ada wujudnya. Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilnya. Rivaille mulai beranjak dari posisinya yang terduduk. Mulai mengedarkan pandangan mencari._

_"Levi!"_

_Suara itu datang dari berbagai sudut. Membuat Rivaille menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Di mana? Keluarlah. Di mana kau?_

_"Levi!"_

_Sekelilingnya yang gelap tiba-tiba saja terkelupas. Digantikan oleh warna putih di baliknya semakin menambah tingkat keheranan Rivaille. Namun rasa penasaran akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini membuatnya memberanikan diri menunggu._

_Tidak sia-sia memang, Rivaille melihat warna putih itu menampakkan warna lain selain warna terang tersebut. Levi menajamkan penglihatannya. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

.

.

.

Semuanya menjadi semakin jelas saat dia melihat warna dinding sebuah ruangan yang begitu dia kenal dan wajah seorang perempuan berkacamata di depannya.

"Levi bangun! Levi!"

Kini Rivaille tahu di mana dia berada dan siapa perempuan itu. Penglihatannya telah jelas seluruhnya.

"Hanji?"

Perempuan pemilik nama Hanji itu tersenyum bahagia. Dengan cepat dia menerjang Rivaille yang masih setengah sadar dengan pelukan erat.

"Levi kau bangun! Syukurlah!"

* * *

Rivaille tahu dia aneh. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu kapan tepatnya keanehan itu mulai terjadi pada dirinya. Tanpa perlu orang lain yang mengatakannya, dia sudah sadar diri. Tapi entah kenapa, ada sebersit rasa tak suka yang membuatnya menatap tajam Eren Jeager saat pemuda itu mengomentari dirinya. Sebenarnya sih tidak secara terang-terangan. Tapi telinganya yang peka dapat mendengar lirihan pemuda tersebut.

"Ma...Maafkan saya, Heichou."

Kenapa dia harus merasa tidak suka akan kenyataan tersebut? Apa mungkin gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi? Entahlah, dia tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan yang tak pasti.

Rivaille semakin menyipitkan matanya terhadap Eren dari balik bahu kirinya. "Lebih baik kau segera beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan diri, bocah. Kalau kau ingin ekspedisi kali ini lancar."

Eren menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Rivaille dapat melihat ketakutan dari kedua bola matanya yang memilih menatap tanah berumput di bawah. "Ha...Ha'i."

Dalam perjalanan menuju basecampnya sendiri, Rivaille kembali memikirkan berbagai perubahan yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Dia tahu bahwa tiga bulan yang lalu, dia sempat kesulitan tidur karena terus di hantui mimpi-mimpi buruk. Mimpi tentang saat di mana hidup Petra berakhir. Dia sampai rela menyibukkan diri di ruang kerjanya hanya agar tidak perlu tidur karena dia tiak mau memimpikan kenangan mengerikan tersebut.

Tapi sekarang,tiga bulan setelahnya, entah bagaimana pula di jadi justru ingin selalu pergi tidur dan penyebabnya lagi-lagi adalah karena Petra. Sosok gadis yang telah tiada di dunia ini muncul dengan membawa beragam kejadian manis di dalam tiap mimpinya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak digangu maupun terganggu oleh apapun. Semuanya damai dan aman. Tak ada titan. Tak ada ancaman. Tak ada bahaya. Dia ingin terus berada di sana. Di dunia yang persis seperti impiannya.

Dia tidak peduli akan fakta bahwa begitu dia terbangun, dunia idamannya itu tak pernah ada dibalik kedua kelopak matanya. Dia juga tak peduli bahwa mimpi itu hanyalah bayangan semu. Yang penting adalah kenyamanan yang dia dapatkan. Membuatnya ingin selalu kembali ke sana bahkan selamanya tinggal di sana.

Rivaille sadar akan satu hal lagi yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia begitu mencintai yang namanya tidur selain karena dunia di dalam mimpinya itu adalah tempat yang tentram. Yang menjadi alasan keduanya itu adalah...

...Petra.

Gadis itu hidup di sana. Gadis itu tidak mati. Gadis itu selalu di dekatnya.

Sesungguhnya itulah alasan utama Rivaille untuk cepat-cepat membaringkan tubuhnya kini.

Demi bertemu Petra.

* * *

_"Apa kau benar-benar membutuhkan bunga itu sekarang, Petra? Hari sudah mulai gelap."_

_Beberapa detik setelahnya, Rivaille dapat mendengar tawa geli sang gadis._

_"Saya bertanya pada Anda, Anda malah balik bertanya. Tentu saja, membutuhkan bunga itu sekarang karena besok toko ini akan tutup." Jelas Petra sekali lagi dengan sabar._

_Pasalnya sudah berulang kali Rivaille menyakan hal yang sama. Lelaki itu memang tampak keberatan untuk memasuki toko bunga di depan sana karena hari memang akan menjelang malam._

_Tapi yang tidak Petra tahu, Rivaille menolak bukan karena alasan itu. Sampai saat ini pun, dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Keanehan ini selalu hadir setiap kali Petra mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Kaku seperti batu. Seolah mencegahnya untuk mengikuti kemana Petra melangkah._

_"Heichou, ayo masuk."_

_Rivaille merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa selalu begini._

_"Petra—"_

_"Corporal Rivaille!"_

_Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ke arah darimana teriakan itu berasal. Beberapa meter jauhnya di sana, dia melihat seseorang tengah berlari menuju ke tempatnya. Orang yang sangat di kenalnya._

_Rivaille mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Jeager?"_

_"Levi!"_

_Panggilan dari nada suara yang berbeda namun dapat dia kenal pemiliknya tersebut membuat Rivaille menggulirkan tatapannya ke samping kiri Eren Jeager. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam saat mendapati Hanji berlari sedikit tertinggal dari Eren menuju ke arahnya juga. Keberadaannya tidak dia sadari tadi karena terfokus pada Eren._

_"Kenapa mereka ada di—" Ucapannya terputus untuk kedua kalinya begitu dia melihat cahaya putih melenyapkan sosok Eren dan Hanji dari belakang keduanya dengan cepat._

_Itu..._

_...Cahaya yang sama. Cahaya yang selalu mengirimnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Cahaya yang memisahkannya dengan Petra._

_Tidak! Tidak lagi! Dia ingin di sini. Selamanya di sini. Meski dalam mimpi pun dia tidak keberatan._

_Rivaille berpaling lagi ke tempat Petra berdiri. "Petra."_

_Gadis yang dia panggil itu tersenyum. "Pergilah, Heichou."_

_"Apa maksudmu?" Bukannya dia tidak paham perkataan Petra. Dia hanya tidak ingin memahaminya._

_"Semua itu sudah membuktikannya, Heichou. Tempatmu bukan disini. Masih banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu di sana."_

_Rivaille menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."_

_Petra mempersempit jarak dengan Rivaille. Begitu dia sampai di depan lelaki itu, dia membawa kedua tangannya yang kaku untuk berada dalam genggamannya. Rivaille teperangah, bukankah seluruh tubuhnya kaku? Bagaimana bisa Petra menggerakkannya. Suara tawa pelan Petra membuyarkan pertanyaannya._

_"Jangan heran begitu. Apapun bisa terjadi di dunia ini, Heichou."_

_Rivaille membalas genggaman dingin tangan Petra. Apa yang kulitnya rasakan persis seperti yang pernah dia rasakan saat ingin menolong gadis itu dalam lautan darah. Dia menatap tepat di manik mata sang gadis._

_"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kalau sudah tiba saatnya. Sampai saat itu teruslah hidup untuk orang-orang yang selalu menyanyangi dan mencintaimu, Heichou." Petra tersenyum lembut._

_Apa dia harus berpisah lagi dengan gadis pujaannya? "Aishiteru."_

_Sesaat gadis itu terhenyak. Rivaille bersumpah kalau senyum Petra kali ini adalah senyum tercantik yang pernah dia lihat. "Arigato. Aishiteru mo, Heichou. Jaa mata na."_

_"Petra!" Teriakan panggilan Rivaille tertelan berkat hantaman cahaya yang telah menyelimuti tubuhnya._

_Kembali dia rasakan tubunya yang tersedot sebelum menghilang seluruhnya dan menghadapkannya pada sebuah tangan besar penuh otot berwarna merah lima meter di atasnya._

.

.

.

"Levi!"

"Corporal Rivaille!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkan Rivaille dari mimpinya dalam sekejab. Namun terlambat. Suara debuman tanah dan bumi yang bergoncang akibat tenaga besar dari tangan titan kolosal tersebut menyambut seruan kepanikan Eren dan Hanji.

* * *

"Heichou, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Rivaille menoleh ke kanan, Eren Jeager terlihat tengah memasang raut khawatir. "Jeager?"

Sedetik setelah Rivaille berucap, Eren segera menghembuskan napas yang sempat dia tahan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia menyimpan pasokan oksigen di dadanya.

"Syukurlah Anda baik-baik saja, Heichou. Tadi itu hampir saja."

Rivaille tak menggubris perkataan Eren. Dia justru menggulirkan pandangannya ke depan. Titan kelas lima belas meter itu bangkit dari posisinya yang berjongkok sembari memperhatikan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang buntung dengan asap mengepul dari potongan tersebut.

Pengait dari kawat gear 3D milik Hanji membawa perempuan itu ke dahan di mana Rivaille dan Eren berdiri. Kedatangannya mengalihkan perhatian Rivaille dari raksasa yang tengah memulihkan diri tersebut. Wajah Eren turut senang saat melihat keadaan Hanji.

"Ketua kelompok Hanji. Syukurlah Anda juga—"

Suara tamparan yang keras menghentikan lisan Eren. Pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu membeliakkan mata kaget atas apa yang perempuan berkacamata itu lakukan pada Rivaille.

Hanji menggantung tangan kanannya di udara sementara Rivaille masih belum membenarkan posisi kepalanya yang terpaling ke kanan berkat tamparan yang Hanji layangkan padanya. Entah karena masih terkejut atau sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Rivaille belum bergeming sama sekali.

"Sadarkan dirimu Levi! Bangunlah dari mimpimu!"

Hanji meradang. Baru kali ini dia terlihat semarah itu. Eren hanya mampu bergidik ngeri melihat amukan ilmuwan yang biasanya selalu memasang wajah ceria tersebut.

"Petra sudah mati! Harusnya kau bisa menerimanya!"

Hanji sudah tidak mempedulikan sopan santun yang harus dijunjung terhadap kopral muda tersebut. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Hal ini sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan cara yang halus.

"Lihat! Kau hampir membahayakan dirimu sendiri! Apa kau sengaja ingin mati di hantam titan itu sehingga kau bisa menyusul Petra?!"

Sepertinya Rivaille telah sadar sepenuhnya. Kini dia memandang Hanji yang masih diselimuti bara amarah dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Perasaannya mulai tak menentu. Perkataan Hanji tadi bagaikan sebuah anak panah yang menghunjam tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu, Levi." Suara perempuan itu mulai melemah dan tercekat.

"Masih banyak yang membutuhkanmu di sini. Masih ada yang menginginkan keberadaanmu di sini."

Apa yang Rivaille maupun Eren lihat seusai Hanji berucap adalah wajahnya yang tertunduk dengan air mata menetes-netes melewati dagunya. Tanpa isakan dia menangis.

Rivaille dapat merasakan bagian dadanya nyeri. Seolah di remas-remas dengan tangan tak nyata. Membuat jalan pernapasannya memberat. Dia menyanggah kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

Eren yang melihat kelakuan Rivaille serta wajah pucatnya reflek memegangi lengan kanan kopral muda tersebut. Satu aliran keringat merembes dari pelipisnya.

"Heichou, anda baik-baik saja?"

Rivaille memjamkan matanya tanpa perlu repot menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Eren. Sudah jelas dia tidak baik-baik saja, kenapa harus bertanya? Dalam diamnya, Rivaille kembali teringat ucapan Petra di dalam mimpinya.

"_Bukan di sini tempatmu, Heichou."_ Kedua alis Rivaille menyatu sering dengan semakin bertambahnya sakit di kepalanya.

"_Kau harus kembali ke duniamu. Banyak yang menunggumu di sana." _Apa yang Petra ucapkan sama seperti yang Hanji katakan. Apakah itu berarti benar bahwa dia masih berguna untuk orang lain? Meski semua orang tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa melindungi pasukannya? Meski semua orang tahu kegagalan yang pernah dia buat?

"_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kalau sudah tiba saatnya. Sampai saat itu teruslah hidup untuk orang-orang yang selalu menyanyangi dan mencintaimu."_ Rivaille membuka kedua matanya. Menatap nyalang pada titan yang tampak sibuk dengan pengalihan perhatian yang prajurit lain lakukan.

Dia menegakkan kepala serta tubuhnya juga menampik tangan Eren dari lengannya dengan pelan. Kini dia tahu apa yang akan di lakukannya. Dia tahu demi apa kini dia hidup. Bukti sudah jelas di depan matanya, Hanji yang menangis karenanya, Eren yang selalu memasang wajah khawatir tiap kali bertemu muka dengannya dan apa yang prajurit itu lakukan di sana.

"Berhenti menangis. Kau tak perlu membuang percuma air matamu di saat seperti ini." Tangan kiri Rivaille mengangkat kepala Hanji yang masih menunduk. Perempuan itu sampai terpana di buatnya. Air matanya berhenti seketika.

"Jeager, jalankan rencana B. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Kedua bola mata hijau Eren berbinar cerah. Dia melakukan sikap hormat pada Rivaille dengan seruan keras. Sekeras tekadnya yang tak pernah luntur untuk memusnahkan semua titan dari muka bumi.

"Ryokai!"

Rivaille mengangkat pedang yang telah dia pasang di tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. "Perubahan rencana. Jalankan rencara B!"

"Ryokai!" Seru prajurit-prajurit itu dengan serempak nan lantang.

Baru kali ini Hanji tersenyum senang setelah enam bulan kematian Petra. Baru kali ini dia merasa lega selega-leganya saat melihat sorot mata Rivaille sebelum melompat dari dahan menyusul Eren. Dia telah kembali. Rivaille telah menemukan dirinya kembali.

* * *

Eren berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya setelah meletakkan sebuket bunga lily putih di atas pusara dengan nisan bertuliskan nama Petra Ral tersebut. Dengan kedua mata masih terarah pada pusara itu, dia mengajak Rivaille yang berada di sebelah kanannya berbicara, "Anda akan melamarnya kan, Heichou?"

Rivaille tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya saat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut, "Hn."

Tanpa Rivaille tahu, Eren pun menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Dialah alasan mengapa Anda bisa setegar ini, benar kan Heichou."

Tegar? Rivaille mendenguskan tawa dari hidungnya. Tawa untuk menghina dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak setegar itu, bocah. Aku hanya berusaha menepati janjiku dengannya bahwa aku harus tegar apabila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Eh?" Eren menunjukkan keterkejutannya dengan menolehkan kepalanya cepat pada Rivaille yang ternyata masih terpaku pada pusara Petra.

"Janji itulah yang membuatku bisa bersandiwara sejauh itu. Pada akhirnya aku tetap saja terpuruk."

Eren kembali memasang wajah khawatir yang langsung di sambut dengan tatapan serta ucapan tajam Rivaille. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja, bocah."

Rupanya dia masih membenci tatapan itu walau orang lain yang mengarahkan padanya.

"Ma..Maafkan Saya, Heichou."

"Yo! Eren. Rivaille." Keduanya melihat Hanji yang berjalan dari arah depan dengan sebuah buket bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Suasana tegang tadi tercairkan oleh hawa ceria yang Hanji bawa.

"Kalian di sini juga? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Perempuan itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ah. Maaf ketua kelompok Hanji." Eren hanya mampu nyengir serba salah. Sedangkan Rivaille tak menanggapi tingkah Hanji yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan itu.

Hanji tertawa. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula bukan kau yang salah, Eren."

Dia mengerling pada Rivaille dengan sorot membunuh di atas senyumnya yang terlihat jadi sedikit menakutkan di mata Eren. "Akan kubuat perhitungan pada seseorang yang telah mengabaikanku."

Eren tertawa garing. Berbeda sekali dengan Rivaille yang mendecih tak suka. Hanji tersenyum amat lebar melihat kekesalan Rivaille.

Setelah meletakkan mawarnya bersebelahan dengan lily yang Eren bawa, dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mendoakan ketenangan untuk seseorang yang dikuburkan.

"Kau lama sekali, Hanji. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam."

Perempuan itu menjerit tak terima saat melihat Rivaille telah membalikkan punggungnya dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya. "Aku belum selesai berdoa tahu! Tunggu aku!"

Dalam larinya untuk menyusul dua orang yang berada cukup jauh di depan sana, Hanji tersenyum lebar untuk alasan lain selain karena merasa lega akan keadaan Rivaille yang telah membaik. Tapi karena dia telah mengetahui alasan Rivaille dapat berakting sok tegar selama ini. Jadi semua itu karena janji yang mengikatnya dengan Petra.

Dia terkikik dalam hati saat mengingat pembicaraan Eren dan Rivaille beberapa saat lalu yang tidak sengaja dia curi dengar. Kini, terjawab sudalah salah satu pertanyaan tersulit di otaknya. Yang masih menghantuinya kini hanyalah pertanyaan seputar rahasia hidup para titan. Untuk yang satu itu, dia akan berusaha semakin keras lagi untuk menguaknya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah asmaranya sendiri? Kini, Hanji mulai berprinsip bahwa semuanya pasti akan indah pada waktunya.

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N:

Fic apa ini?! #gebrak meja.

Dan siapa yang request ini?! #lempar batu ke yang request.

Maafkan aku kalau angst-nya...maksa. Maafkan aku juga atas segala kekurangan dalam penulisan, tata bahasa atau penggambaran karakter yang gak memuaskan. Ini fic SnK pertamaku jadi aku masih belum paham sama tiap karakternya karena info yang aku dapet cuma seupil #he?

Awalnya ide fic ini mau aku pake buat di fandom Naruto. Tapi ga jadi #heahaha.

Dan yah...semoga yang request suka. Semoga kalian juga suka dan dapet maknanya juga #adakah?

Nah ya, review? ;)

Makasih yang udah baca fic ini sampai akhir #ojigi.

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


End file.
